Yu-Gi-Oh! Renaissance
by 0713MM
Summary: Pandora Yukimura, known by few though others that know her as the mercenary, Justice Knight. A Duelist who strives for justice in the hollow streets of Tairao, Japan in order to locate her missing family. But unknown to her, an evil lurks. Something bigger than herself or anything she has ever faced and she must overcome it. Or everything she knows will perish...
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to fanmade Yu-Gi-Oh! Series!^^ It takes place after VRAINS ends (how long of a time gap is up to interpretation of the reader). So this is the very first chapter of my fanmade series. Its Season 1 too.^^ So I'm partly nervous, yet excited at the same time.^^ Anyways, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, except my fanmade Yu-Gi-Oh! Series.**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Renaissance Season 1: Web of Deception

Chapter 1

A gold armored figure sat at a computer within the company the figure was working for; seeking information regarding 2 people that are most important to said figure. The parents. The figure skimmed through the files, only to find nothing. The figure cursed, then stood up from the chair. Memories flooded through the figure's mind.

***Flashback***

"_Haha! Hey Mom! Dad! Do you think you could teach the game of Duel Monsters?" The young female girl asked her parents. Her Mother and Father looked at each other, then down at the young girl._

"_Yes Pandora sweetie." Her mother told her. "But me and your Father have work to get to."_"_Humph! You 2 ALWAYS have work!" Young Pandora pouted. "Can't you just call in sick so you can stay home with me?"_"_As much as we'd like to Pandora, we can't." Her father told her._

"_We'll be back as soon as we can be." Her mother smiled. "Bye sweetie! Go play with your friends Samantha and Helena!" Before Young Pandora could usher another word, her parents left the house._

***Flashback End***

"Humph. That was more than 10 years ago that they said that." The gold armored figure spoke to herself. She picked up the folders from the desk. "Better bring these to the boss so I can get paid for once." She huffs as she walks out of the room. As she strides down the hallway, a frown forms on her lips. "Then again, considering my own crimes against other companies in hopes to find a truth on a simple matter does explain why I have such a high bounty on my head."

"You got that right, Justice Knight!" Justice Knight paused, taking notice of several guards surrounding her with stun guns pointed at her before she laughed; confusing the guards.

"What are you laughing at?" One guard demanded. "We got you surrounded!"

"You only surround me unless you have a bounty hunter." Justice Knight retorted coolly. The guards flinched slightly, then stepped aside; allowing a purple and green clad armored figure to walk forward.

"Predator…" Justice Knight whispered. Predator didn't respond to Justice Knight's words.

At a company that the letters GU on its top, the letter for the company, GU Corporation, a man sat at his office desk chair on the top floor of the company, computer on, with a shadowed face on the screen.

"_It seems according to my...sources that a rival company of yours was attacked by that…..Justice Knight…"_ The shadowed woman mused. The brown-haired young man wearing CEO clothing that had the letters GU at the top right-hand corner of the shirt nodded at her words.

"Yes I know." He remarked coolly. "I've sent out the best bounty hunter for the job since these attacks have become more common."

"_Wonderful!_" The shadowed woman clapped. "_You're ahead of the game Kuhn! I was about to tell you to send out Predator, but you did it yourself. Good job! I should tell the Boss to give a small raise if you're successful…..this time…."_

"Speaking of Predator…." Kuhn pressed a button on his keyboard and new window popped up; showing the confrontation between Predator and Justice Knight. He then set it to share screen so his colleague could see it too. The shadowed woman's lips formed a dark smile at the sight.

"_Hahahaha! Excellent!"_ The shadowed woman laughed darkly. "_This will be quite entertaining! Destroy Justice Knight, Predator! And after you do, send Justice Knight to Kuhn so he can send her off to us!"_ After she finished laughing, she and Kuhn watched as the guards stepped aside to let Predator through; awaiting what was to come next.

"Predator…" Justice Knight whispered. Predator didn't respond to Justice Knight's words for several moments. Eventually, she responded.

"Justice Knight." Predator spoke coldly. "You've caused enough trouble for me, and my boss. Turn yourself in, and no one will get hurt."

"And miss my chance at finding out the truth regarding my parents? Forget it!" Justice Knight snapped. "I've devoted _my life_ to finding out the truth as to why they disappeared! And I _won't_ back down just because some bounty hunter tells me to!" Predator chuckled at Justice Knight's words.

"A stubborn one, eh?" Predator questioned before Predator's lips formed a smile."Fine by me! I loved catching the hunted the hard way anyway!" Predator raises its left arm up; which held a duel disk on it. "You ready to be hunted, Justice Knight?" At Predator's words, Justice Knight chuckled as she raised her left arm up as she and Predator activated their duel disks at about the same time. The guards around them backed way to give the two of them some space to allow the duel to occur.

"I've been hunted since I started my work as mercenary." Justice Knight remarked. "One more bounty hunter like you isn't gonna stop me!"

"We'll see about that!" Predator retorted.

"DUEL!"

"The Predator always takes the first move over its prey!" Predator grinned.

"Fine by me." Justice Knight spoke coolly as she crossed her arms. "So go ahead."

"Oh I will!" Predator shot back as he observed his 5 card hand before pulling a card from his hand. "I'll start by activating the Field Spell, Lair of Darkness!" Upon activation, the entire hallway turned into a dark realm. Justice Knight looked around in confusion.

"What's this?" Justice Knight wondered.

"Let's just say that this is my web for capturing my prey." Predator remarked coolly. "Now all monsters when they hit the field have their attribute(s) changed to DARK!"

_Not good!_ _All my monsters are LIGHT. So as long as Lair of Darkness is in play, my Extra Deck is useless if I try using monsters on my field as Materials._ Justice Knight thought as she watched Predator play another card.

"I play the Spell card, Pot of Greed. We all know what this does." Predator remarked as he drew 2 cards. He then pulled another card from his hand. "Now for the real fun! I Normal Summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" A dark green plant monster appeared onto Predator's field. (Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio, Level 3 DARK Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/800. Justice Knight's hand: 5 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 4 cards. Predator's LP: 4000.)

"Humph. Predaplants." Justice Knight remarked. "Fits someone who calls themselves Predator."

"Glad you think so!" Predator retorted. "But don't get too happy about it because now I use my monster's effect! You see, by discarding 1 monster from my hand, I can Special Summon 1 Predaplant monster from my Deck, except for himself!" A card ejected out of Predator's duel disk before placing it onto the field. "Come forth! Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra!" A purple flower-like plant monster appeared onto Predator's field, next to Ophrys Scorpio. (Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra, Level 3 DARK Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/1500. Justice Knight's hand: 5 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 3 cards. Predator's LP: 4000.) The guards snickered at the fact that Predator was preparing himself for a Fusion Summon.

"Hey Justice Knight!" One guard mocked. "You might as well throw in the towel now! No one has been able to beat Predator after his first Fusion Summon!" At the guard's words, the other guards began to mutter amongst themselves in agreement.

"Quiet!" Predator snapped at the guards; causing them to shut up. After that, Predator turned back to face Justice Knight. "Sorry about that. Now then where was I? Ah yes! Darlingtonia Cobra's effect! When she's Special Summoned via a Predaplant monster, I can add 1 Polymerization or Fusion Spell card from my Deck to my hand!" A card ejected out of her Deck; thus she added it to her hand. (Justice Knight's hand: 5 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 4 cards. Predator's LP: 4000.)

_Like the guards said, Predator uses Fusion Summoning to overpower her opponents with Predaplants strong Fusion monster assets._ Justice Knight thought. _Is Predator aiming for a Fusion Summon using those 2 monsters at Fusion Materials?_ Justice Knight looked at Predator's monster again; taking note of them sharing the same Level of 3. _Or is Predator aiming for an Xyz Summon using her 2 Level 3's?_

"Humph. You're probably thinking that I'll use my 2 Predaplants either to Xyz Summon or to Fusion Summon; right?" Predator grinned coolly; knowing full well what Justice Knight was thinking, which caused said gold armored female to gasp.

"H-How did you…..?!" Justice Knight breathed in surprise.

"Never mind about that!" Predator retorted as he raised his right arm upwards. "Time for the main event!"

_Here it comes!_ Justice Knight thought. However, much to her, and the guard's surprise, a dark blue circuit appeared above Predator's field.

"What?! Link Summon?!" A guard gaped.

"I didn't expect that!" Another guard added. Shortly after, Predator began to chant.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 Predaplant monsters! I set Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio and Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra into the Link Markers!" The 2 monsters turned into dark tornados and soared into the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers, which glowed red. "Dark Flower invade your enemy and dispose of them with your vines! Link Summon! Appear Link 2! **Predaplant Weedlinga**!" Out of the link portal came forth a massive weed plant that landed in the Extra Monster Zone. (**Predaplant Weedlinga, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Link, Link 2, Link Arrows: BL/BR, ATK: 1800. **Justice Knight's hand: 5 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 4 cards. Predator's LP: 4000.)

"A Link 2 monster…" Justice Knight mused.

"That's right. And like my monster's name suggests, it grows more plants to my field from out of the Graveyard!" Predator grinned as she grabbed 3 cards from her hand. "But first, I set 3 cards." The 3 set cards appeared on the field before vanishing. After that, Predator thrusted her right hand forward. "Now I activate my Link monster's effect! Once a turn, a quick effect mind you, I can pay 1000 LP to Special Summon up to 2 Predaplants from my Graveyard! Return, Ophrys Scorpio and Darlingtonia Cobra!" The 2 plants returned onto his field in Defense Position. "Now that these 2 are back, my Weedlinga gains an extra 600 ATK for each DARK monster(s) on the field, except itself."

"There's 2 DARK monsters on the field." Justice Knight noted. "That means your Weedlinga gains an extra 1200 ATK; putting it at 3000 ATK."

"Correct!" Predator remarked with a sly smile on his lips. "I end my turn. It's your turn now, Justice Knight."

"Yeah." She nodded as she placed her right hand on top of her Deck. "My turn. Draw!" (Justice Knight's hand: 6 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 1 card. Predator's LP: 3000.) Justice Knight observed her hand before pulling a card from her hand and revealing it.

"You're not the only one with Fusion Summoning, Predator!" Justice Knight announced. "I too can do it! I activate the Spell card, **Holy Link Fusion**!" At the announcement of the name of the card, the guards backed up, while Predator held a grin on his face.

"Holy Link Fusion, eh?" Predator spoke. "Interesting! Very interesting!"

"Now normally I'd have to use monsters from either my hand or field as Fusion and Link Materials." Justice Knight explained before she gestured to her card, which glowed a bright blue. "However! If I control no Link monsters, or you control a Special Summoned monster, I can use monsters _from my Deck_ as Fusion and Link Materials!"

"Kuh…!" Predator grit his teeth at that realization. 2 cards ejected from Justice Knight's Deck; thus she revealed them.

"I use **Sacred Knight** **Counterattacker **and **Sacred Knight Vanguard** from my Deck as Link and Fusion Materials to Link and Fusion Summon!" Justice Knight announced as the Link Circuit and Fusion Portal appeared simultaneously above her. Shortly after, Justice Knight began to chant. "Appear the circuit of justice! Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 Warrior monsters! I set Sacred Knight Counterattacker and Sacred Knight Vanguard into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights! And rise up the one that bears the power of true justice within her sword! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 6! **Sacred Knight True Cross**!" Out of the 2 portals came forth the respective female warriors. Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights, and Sacred Knight True Cross. Both of them unsheathed their swords and stared their opponent down. (Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights, attribute: DARK (originally LIGHT), type: Warrior/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/BR, ATK: 1600. **Sacred Knight True Cross, attribute: DARK (originally LIGHT), type: Warrior/Fusion, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2100/1800. **Justice Knight's hand: 5 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 1 card. Predator's LP: 3000.)

"Whoa…" A guard breathed.

"She just Summoned 2 monsters simultaneously…." Another guard whispered.

"Isolde, True Cross, and Counterattacker's effects activate!" Justice Knight announced. "Counterattacker's reduces the ATK/DEF of all your monsters by 1000!"

"Tch…!" Predator grunted before grinning. "So what? Even with that decrease, my Weedlinga's ATK is still higher than both of your monsters. 3200 ATK by accurate."

"I'm not done!" Justice Knight continued. "True Cross's effect! I add 1 LIGHT monster and 1 Spell/Trap card from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!" 2 cards ejected out of Justice Knight's Deck; thus she added the 2 cards to her hand. In addition, another card ejected from her Deck and she added it to her hand. (Justice Knight's hand: 8 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 1 card. Predator's LP: 3000.)

"Not bad adding 3 cards to your hand." Predator noted, slightly impressed. "Even so, it's still not enough to beat me!"

'Is that so?" Justice Knight questioned, a smile on her lips.

"What?"

"I activate the Spell card, **Sacred Knight Fusion**!" Justice Knight declared as the Fusion card appeared and glowed a bright bluish-green.

"Sacred Knight Fusion…" Predator mused. "You're signature Fusion Spell card…"

"That's right." Justice Knight remarked as she pulled 2 cards from her hand. "I fuse **Sacred Knight Squire **and **Sacred Knight Lancer**!" Both monsters turned into yellow streams of energy that began to swirl around in the Fusion Portal. "Arise onto the battlefield the warrior that seeks justice for all! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! **Sacred Knight Blade Master**!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a grey-armored warrior with a white cloak behind him. He unsheathed his sword and went into an offensive stance. (**Sacred Knight Blade Master, attribute: DARK (originally LIGHT, type: Warrior/Fusion, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 4800/4600 (originally 2800/2600). **Justice Knight's hand: 5 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 1 card. Predator's LP: 3000.)

"Not bad! Due to Blade Master's effect, _all_ Warrior monsters you control gains 1000 ATK/DEF." Predator noted. "But it seems you added Squire via Isolde's effect. Too bad for you. No additional draw for you."

"That's fine by me." Justice Knight remarked coolly.

"Is it?" Predator smirked. "Thanks to Summoning a new monster, you've given my Weedlinga an extra 600 ATK! Meaning her ATK is at 3800!" At Predator's words, Justice Knight smirked.

"Yes. But you also forgot Lancer gives the LIGHT monster I Summoned via him being used as Extra Deck Material for a LIGHT monster gains 1000 ATK/DEF!"

"What?!"

"That puts Blade Master at 4800 ATK!" Justice Knight grinned. "Meaning he's 1000 ATK higher than your Link monster!"

"Uhh Predator?" A guard questioned.

"Hush! I got this." Predator remarked as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Quick-Play Spell activate Predaprime Fusion!" The card flipped face-up.

_Predaprime Fusion?_ Justice Knight thought. _That can't be good._

"With this, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion monster from my Extra Deck by using at least 2 of my DARK monsters, along with using any of _your monsters_! And I must control a Predaplant monster on my field. Which I do!"

"Predaplant Weedlinga…" Justice Knight mused.

"Right!" Predator grinned as he raised his right arm upwards. "Now I fuse away your Isolde with my Ophrys Scorpio and Darlingtonia Cobra!" All 3 monsters soared up into the Fusion Portal and began to swirl blue, red, and yellow. "Deadly flower bloom your many heads and pierce the enemy with your deadly poison! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 9! Predaplant Triphyovertum!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a massive plant that had 3 flowers growing at the top of its body. (Predaplant Triphyovertum, Level 9 DARK Plant-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 3000. Justice Knight's hand: 5 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 1 card. Predator's LP: 3000.) Justice Knight observed the new Fusion monster, as well as Predaplant Weedlinga's ATK, which was 3200.

"Impressive Fusion monster." Justice Knight noted. "But that overgrown plant won't stop me from finding the truth about my parents!"

"Ha! Go ahead and try!" Predator grinned confidently.

_Even if I attack Weedlinga, its effect can activate and Predator will be able to revive Ophrys Scorpio and Darlingtonia Cobra. Not only would he get a new Polymerization or Fusion card, but if the last card in his hand is a monster, he can discard it to Special Summon a new monster to his field from his Deck. Meaning Weedlinga's ATK would rise to 5000. But if I don't attack, then he'll be able to counterstrike me on his next turn. In that case…_ Justice grabbed 3 cards from her hand and set them.

"I end my turn with 3 face-down cards and banish Sacred Knight Squire to add back Sacred Knight Fusion to my hand. Then that'll end my turn." Justice Knight concluded. (Justice Knight's hand: 3 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 1 card. Predator's LP: 3000.) "Your move, Predator."

"Hold up! Before your turn officially ends, I activate the Trap, Predaplanning!" Predator spoke as said set card flipped face-up. "With this, I can send 1 Predaplant monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, and if I do, I can place Predator Counters on all face-up monsters you control. If their Levels are 2 or higher, their Levels become 1." A card ejected out of his Deck; thus he sent it to the Graveyard. He then gestured to his Level 9 Fusion monster. "(Predaplant Triphyovertum's effect allows it to gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters you control that have Predator Counters on them."

"With Blade Master at 4800 ATK and True Cross at 3100 ATK, added onto to your Fusion monster's 3000 ATK, that puts it at 10,900 ATK." Justice Knight frowned deeply.

"That's right!" Predator grinned. "Which means you won't survive my next assault! My turn, draw!" (Justice Knight's hand: 3 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 2 cards. Predator's LP: 3000.) She pulled a card out of her Graveyard and revealed it before pocketing it. "During my Standby Phase, I activate the effect of Predaplant Cordyceps in my Graveyard. By banishing him, I can revive 2 Level 4 or lower Predaplant monsters from my Graveyard. Return, Ophrys Scorpio and Darlingtonia Cobra!" Both plants returned to the field. "But for the rest of this turn, I can only Fusion Summon." He chuckles. "Not like that makes a huge difference." Justice Knight stared as Predator added Polymerization from his Deck to his hand via Darlingtonia Cobra's effect. (Justice Knight's hand: 3 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 3 cards. Predator's LP: 3000.)

"Tch…!" Justice Knight tsked. "With a total of 6 DARKs on the field, Weedlinga's ATK rises to 4400."

Within Kuhn's office of GU Corporation, he and his colleague watched the duel between Justice Knight and the bounty hunter, Predator. The shadowy woman's lips formed a dark smile.

"Goood!" The shadowy woman laughed darkly. "It won't be long until Justice Knight is defeated!"

_I just hope Pandora is somewhere safe and away from this violent duel._ Kuhn thought.

"I activate Polymerization!" Predator grinned. "I use it to fuse Predaplants Ophrys Scorpio and Darlingtonia Cobra!" Both monsters flew into the Fusion Portal as red and blue streams of energy. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a very nasty dragon. It roared as it appeared onto Predator's field. (Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2000. Justice Knight's hand: 3 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 4000. Predator's hand: 2 cards. Predator's LP: 3000.)

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon…" Justice Knight narrowed her eyes. "Your ace monster…"

'You got that right." Predator grinned. "Upon his Fusion Summon, he'll gain the ATK of your Blade Master! Which is 4800 ATK!" Justice Knight watched as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon absorbed Sacred Knight Blade Master's 4800 ATK; thus putting its ATK at 7600 ATK. Despite 3 monsters on Predator's field having high ATK, Justice Knight's lips formed a smile. Predator and the guards took notice of this, however.

"What're you smilin' about Justice Knight?" A guard demanded.

"Yeah!" Another added. "You're losing, ya know!"

"Humph. Even so, I'm not scared." Justice Knight remarked coolly.

"Perhaps." Predator admitted. "But so what?" He gestured his right hand forward. "Battle!" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Blade Master" The dragon unleashed a barrage of venom at the warrior that began to disintegrate said warrior; thus destroying it. Justice Knight tsked as the shockwave made her slide backwards a bit. (Justice Knight's LP: 4000 - 2800 = 1200. Justice Knight's hand: 3 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 1200. Predator's hand: 2 cards. Predator's LP: 3000.) Once the smoke cleared, Justice Knight coughed a bit; regaining her composure.

"That's not enough to keep me down!" Justice Knight shouted, determination with her voice. The guards just laughed at her words, but they shut up when Predator gave them death glares. After the guards calmed down, Predator turned back to face Justice Knight.

"Sorry about that." Predator spoke nonchalantly. "Now were was I? Oh yes? I remember now! Predaplant Weedlinga, attack True Cross!" The overgrown weed shot its long leaves at the warrior. It's leaves were as sharp as bladesm, hence why Weedlinga cut through True Cross's armor so easily. The female cried out before exploding; thus creating a shockwave that was powerful enough to knock Justice Knight backwards and make her lose her balance as she hit the cold floor. Luckily for her armor, the impact didn't damage her body as badly as she originally thought. (Justice Knight's LP: 1200 - 1100 = 100. Justice Knight's hand: 3 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 100. Predator's hand: 2 cards. Predator's LP: 3000.)

"That attack certainly should!" A guard laughed. Predator glared at him; thus he shut up. Predator turns back to Justice Knight, who was standing up slowly. He smiled lightly.

"So, you can still stand." Predator noted. "Humph. No matter. Predaplant Triphyovertum, attack Justice Knight directly!" The massive plant launched its leaf blades at Justice Knight; thus slashed her and created an explosion of prickly leaves and dust. "It's over."

"No."

"Hmm?" Predator wondered aloud. Once the smoke cleared, Predator could see Counterattack in Defense Position. "Tsk…! So that's why it was sent to the Graveyard from Holy Link Fusion earlier for your Link and Fusion Summons…!"

"That's right." Justice Knight spoke. "Not only did I take 0 damage from your direct attack, but Counterattack gains ATK/DEF equal to the damage I would have taken. Since the damage would have been 3000, he gains 3000 ATK/DEF!" Sacred Knight Counterattacker glowed as his ATK/DEF rose to 4000 and 4850 respectively. "Not only that, but all 3 of your monsters lose 3000 ATK!"

"No!" Predator gaped. "That means Weedlinga has 200 ATK, Starving Venom and Predaplant Triphyovertum have 0 ATK!"

"That's right!" Justice Knight smiled. "But that's not all! Now you take damage equal to half of Counterattacker's current ATK! Which is 4000! So take 2000 damage!" Counterattacker raised his sword, thus blasting Predator with a beam of yellow energy, which pushed the bounty hunter backwards a bit. (Predator's LP: 3000 - 2000 = 1000. Justice Knight's hand: 3 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 100. Predator's hand: 2 cards. Predator's LP: 1000.)

"Damn you…!" Predator growled. "I activate my last set card, Super Polymerization!" Predator discarded 1 card from his hand. After doing so, both Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Predaplant Triphyovertum flew into the Fusion Portal of red and blue colors. Justice Knight watched intently as the 2 monsters began to fuse. "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a massive, purple and red dragon with a white underbelly. It roared at Justice Knight in a form of anger. (Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, Level 10 DARK Dragon-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 3300/2500. Justice Knight's hand: 3 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 100. Predator's hand: 1 card. Predator's LP: 1000.) "I end my turn with a set card. Your move, Justice Knight."

"Upon your End Phase, I activate the Continuous Trap, **Holy Wave**!" Justice Knight announced as said trap card appeared. "With this, I can Special Summon 1 Sacred Knight monster from either my hand or Graveyard!"

"What?" Predator frowned as a blue armored warrior appeared onto Justice Knight's field. It unsheathed its sword and stood in an offensive stance. (**Sacred Knight Vanguard, attribute: DARK (originally LIGHT), type: Warrior, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2900/2800. **Justice Knight's hand: 4 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 100. Predator's hand: 0 cards. Predator's LP: 1000.) Justice Knight thrusted her right hand forward.

"Sacred Knight Vanguard effect!" Justice Knight announced. "If he's Summoned, I can banish 1 card on your field! I choose your Field Spell!"

"No! My Lair!" Predator grit his teeth as his Field Spell vanished; thus returning the area to its original hallway state. Not only that, but it also returned Sacred Knight Vanguard's attribute its original; LIGHT.

"Now that that Field Spell is gone, I don't have to worry about you using your Fusion cards using my monsters as Fusion Materials." Justice Knight smiled. Predator grunted in irritation as Justice Knight gestured to Holy Wave. "Holy Wave effect! I Special Summon back True Cross!" The female armored knight re-emerged onto the field. After that, Justice Knight grabbed a card from her hand. "I now activate Sacred Knight Fusion!"

"Uh-oh…" A few guards gulped. Predator ignored their fear and watched on as Sacred Knights True Cross and Counterattack flew into the Fusion Portal, their colors being red and blue. "Ture cross of justice, knight of counterstriking! Now become one and bring forth the Marshal that shall lead a path to the means of justice! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 10! **Sacred Knight Marshal**!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a silver-armored warrior with wings. It unsheathed its sword and went into an offensive stance. (**Sacred Knight Marshal, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Fusion, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3800/3000. **Justice Knight's hand: 3 cards. Justice Knight's LP: 100. Predator's hand: 1 card. Predator's LP: 1000.)

"Sacred Knight Marshal…" Predator mused. "So that's your all powerful ace monster…" Predator's lips formed a sly smile. "Not bad. But! I won't let you defeat me by attacking my Link monster! Trap card activate! **Predaguard**! Now by releasing Weedlinga, I only take half the damage this turn!"

"Perhaps." Justice Knight admitted. "But regardless, I still am going to win."

"How?" Predator questioned. "If you destroy Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, he destroys _all_ monsters on the field! Then by banishing 1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster from my Graveyard, I can revive him!"

"Are you sure about that?" Justice Knight smirked.

"What?"Justice Knight revealed a card in her hand, which caused Predator's eyes to widen. "Oh no!"

"Yes! Spell card activate! Monster Reborn!" Justice Knight declared as the warrior re-emerged onto her field. "And because of Blade Master's effect, _all _my Warrior-type monsters gain 1000 ATK/DEF!"

"N-No….!" Predator breathed in shock. "I lost….?!"

"Of course you lost!" Justice Knight scowled. "_Justice_ for what's right _always wins_! Battle! Sacred Knight Marshal, attack Greedy Venom Fusion!" The marshal did so and slashed Greedy Venom Fusion vertically. The dragon cried out before it exploded. The shockwave from the attack sent Predator and the guards flying backwards and into the back wall of the corridor. (Predator's LP: 1000 - 1250 (because of Counterattacker reducing Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK/DEF to 2300/1500 and Sacred Knight Marshal having 4800 ATK because of Sacred Knight Blade Master.) Once the smoke cleared, the guards were knocked out. Predator got up slowly and tsked.

"I couldn't capture you today, Justice Knight." Predator told the female warrior. "But! Just know that I _will_ capture you. _Someday_ I will." Justice Knight nodded.

"I know." Justice Knight remarked as she grabbed the files she needed for her boss off a nearby shelf. "Now if you excuse me, I must be going." Predator watched as Justice Knight left the building.

Within Kuhn Tokuoka's office of GU Corp, he and the shadowy lady on the call had watched the whole duel. After several moments of silence, the shadowy lady spoke up.

"_It seems that Predator has failed…._" The shadowy lady noted.

"Indeed." Kuhn sighed.

"_No matter. I have something else in mind to get Justice Knight off this simple of finding her precious parents…._"

"Oh?"

"_You'll see…_" The shadow lady replied soothingly sadistic before ending the call.

"$300?!" Pandora, a young adult woman that wore her long black hair down, has brown eyes, and is wearing casual work clothes (a collared shirt and dressy pants) as she stood across from her mercenary job boss, who sat at his desk. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get this data for you?!"

"Look Pandora, I hired you to get the job done. I don't care how long it takes you or what gets in your way." Her boss replied coolly. "Considering your history with mercenary jobs, you should consider yourself lucky I'm not taxing this $300 so you get lower money. Now, take your $300 and get out. I have no further tasks for you." Pandora humphed, but took the money and strided out of the building and back to her apartment of the city in Japan, Tairao.

**Justice Knight (OC Cards):**

**Sacred Knight Counterattacker, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1000/1850. Effect: If you would take damage (by battle or by card effect) while this card is in your hand, GY, or banished zone: You can reduce that damage to 0, then you can Special Summon this card from your hand to your field in Defense Position. This card gains ATK/DEF equal to the amount you would have taken. If this card gains ATK/DEF this way; all monsters your opponent control lose ATK equal to the amount of ATK/DEF this card gained via its own effect. Also, your opponent takes damage equal to half this card's current ATK. If this card is used as Material for the Summon of a LIGHT Extra Deck monster, it gains this effect:**

**-All monsters your opponent control lose 1000 ATK/DEF.**

**Sacred Knight Lancer, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1600. Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on your field: Warrior-type monsters you control gain 500 ATK/DEF. If this card is used as Material for the Summon a LIGHT Extra Deck monster: That monster gains 1000 ATK/DEF.**

**Sacred Knight Squire, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1000. Effect: If this card is in your hand: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Sacred Knight" Fusion monster from either your Extra Deck or GY, using monsters from your hand as Fusion Materials, including this card. During either players turn, if this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Sacred Knight" monster from either your hand or GY. You can only use the 1st and 2nd effects of "Sacred Knight Squire" once per turn. If this card is used as Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Sacred Knight" Fusion monster: Draw 1 card.**

**Sacred Knight Vanguard, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2900/2800. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can banish 1 card the opponent controls. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster; it gains 1000 ATK/DEF until the End Phase.**

**Holy Link Fusion, type: Normal Spell. Effect: (This card is always treated as a "Sacred" card.)**

**Fusion Summon 1 Fusion monster from either you Extra Deck or GY and Link Summon 1 Link monster from either your Extra Deck or GY by using monsters from either your hand or side of the field as Fusion/Link Materials for both. If you control no Link monsters on your field when you activate this card, OR if your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: You can also Fusion and Link Summon a Fusion and Link monster by using monsters from your Deck as the Fusion and Link Materials for both. (This card is treated as any LIGHT monster while in your GY.)**

**Sacred Knight Fusion, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Fusion Summon 1 "Sacred Knight" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck or GY, using monsters from your hand or side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in the GY: You can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your GY, add this card to your hand.**

**Holy Wave, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: (This card is always treated as a "Sacred" card.)**

**During either players Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Sacred Knight" monster from either your hand or GY. As long as this card in your GY: Cards you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect up to the number of face-up monsters you control.**

**Sacred Knight True Cross, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Fusion, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2100/1800. Effect: 2 or more LIGHT Warrior-type monsters**

**If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can add 1 LIGHT monster and 1 Spell/Trap card from either your Deck or GY to your hand.**

**Sacred Knight Blade Master, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Fusion, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800/2600. Effect: 2 or more LIGHT Warrior-type monsters**

**All Warrior-type monsters you control gain 1000 ATK/DEF. This card cannot be targeted, or be destroyed by, DARK monster effects. This card cannot be destroyed by battle by a DARK monster.**

**Sacred Knight Marshal, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Fusion, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3800/3000. Effect: 1+ "Sacred Knight" Fusion monsters + 1+ LIGHT Warrior-type monsters**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from either your Extra Deck or GY, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on the field, make it unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects, and if you do, neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving that monster (these effects last until the end of this turn.) Whenever this card would be removed the field; this card gains 500 ATK/DEF, instead.**

**Predator (OC Cards):**

**Predaguard, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Tribute 1 "Predaplant" monster. This turn, any damage you take is halved.**

**Predaplant Weedlinga, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Link, Link 2, Link Arrows: BL/BR, ATK: 1800. Effect: 2 "Predaplant" monsters**

**Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can pay 1000 LP, and if you do, you can Special Summon up to 2 "Predaplant" monsters from your GY. This card gains 600 ATK for each DARK monster(s) on the field, except this card.**

**0713MM: Yup! Main Female Protagonist here!^^ So I thought I'd try something different than the usual Main Male Protagonist like the writers of Yu-Gi-Oh! do and never really give the Main Female Leads a chance to be up to par with their show's respective Main Male Protagonist. (Unlike some shows that do give Main Female Characters a chance... *cough cough* Cardfight Vanguard. Which is great on them honestly.^^ Might even try watching some of the Cardfight Vanguard anime too.^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Hey guys! So as you may (or may not have) seem but I've decided to reupload my fanmade Yu-Gi-Oh! Series! I got a suggestion to put everything into 1 fic instead of 3 separate fics awhile back, and I agree with it. Hence the reupload. Sadly, this chapter will have no outro explaining the custom cards used in this chapter. But don't worry! Next Chapter 3 that out will DEFINITELY be there!**

Chapter 2

"_You're not even worth 20% your asking price._" The shadowy lady told Samantha, a young adult woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt and black shorts as she held her communicator in her right hand; listening to her boss's rambling.

"_You're_ the one who underestimated Justice Knight's power." Samantha sighed. The shadowy lady stopped ranting and gave Samantha a death glare.

"_You're so lucky you're in your apartment home…!_" The shadowy lady growled. "_Otherwise I'd beat you until you had to go to the hospital_!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Samantha spoke dismissively as she ended the call.

"Samantha!" Samantha heard her sister, Helena, her twin sister, called her name. She sighed, then turned to face her sister, who stood in the doorway of her room.

"What is it Helena?" Samantha questioned.

"Kuhn's holding a party at his place." Helena replied, a smile on her face. Samantha humphed and turned away from her sister.

"No thanks." Samantha grunted. "I've been to one too many "celebrations" of his in regards to Pandora's safety. Heh. Makes it seem he has a thing for her or whatever."

"How do you know that?" Helena cocked her head to the side before she shrugged. "Well alright. If you're sure you don't want to come, then I'll be on my way there." Samantha watched her sister leave their apartment, silence crept over the room once the door closed.

"Ok brother, everything is all set!"

"Thank you Rebecca." Kuhn told his sister, Rebecca, as she finished setting everything up. The both were wearing casual clothing. Kuhn wearing a t-shirt and shorts, while his sister wore khakis, and a t-shirt.

"Another party for Pandora. You know if you keep this up, she'll know you like her." Rebecca teased. Kuhn rolled his eyes at his sister's teasing.

"I dunno where you got that idea, oh mighty sister of mine." Kuhn retorted coolly. "I like Pandora yes, but as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You can't fool me brother." She grinned. "Besides, anyone who knows you can see it."

"Oi!" Kuhn groaned as he put a hand to his forehead. "When will you stop-" Before he could finish, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She yelled, running to the door. Upon her reaching the door and opening it, there stood Pandora and Helena, both wearing their own casual clothing.

"Hey Rebecca!" Helena smiled.

"Hi Helena, Pandora!" Rebecca smiled happily, before she looked around. "Samantha isn't here?"

"Helena said her sister didn't want to come." Pandora told the redhead female. "Not sure why. Samantha didn't give Helena details. Something about Justice Knight." Even though no one (except Rebecca) noticed, Kuhn twitched at the mention of that name.

Within a massive building complex somewhere unknown, a group of shadowed figures sat around a conference table. The group of shadowed figures stared at the massive visual before them on the table.

"It seems that Mr. Tokuoka has decided to party. Again." A shadowed figure mused.

"If that's how he's gonna be every time dear Pandora gets saved, then why did we put him on the team at all?" A 2nd shadowed figure added.

"Perhaps we should test him." A 3rd added. "I want to him to _prove_ he was worth us adding to our team."

"I agree." A 4th added. The 1st figure snapped its fingers and in came a shadowed figure that could clearly be classified as a soldier.

"What is it Mistress?" The shadowed soldier bowed.

"No need for formalities." The 1st figure told the soldier. The soldier nodded.

"What shall I do for you?" The soldier asked. The 1st shadowed figure pulled out 2 photos. One of Kuhn, the other Pandora.

"I need you to…oh how do I put it? Crash the party." The 1st figure told the soldier. "All you need to do is get the attention of Mr. Tokuoka. Shoot at Pandora if you have to."

"I'll have it set to stun." The soldier nodded as he fixed up his gun before he saluted and walked out of the conference room. The 2nd, 3rd, and 4th figures turned to the 1st.

"This will also be a test for our new soldiers as well." The 2nd figure told the 1st.

"Let us hope that this upcoming duel will give the results we desire." The 3rd figure chimed in. The 4th nodded in agreement.

"Big brother know that I love you when I say this: Please stop being such a mother hen!" Kuhn lightly glared at Rebecca who gave a small shrug as they carried the refills to Pandora and Helena.

"Hey, I can't help the fact that I care about yours and Pandora's safety." Kuhn remarked. "It's part of my nature as the older sibling to be overprotective."

"Well if you keep this up, Pandora will really figure it out that you like her." Rebecca deadpanned. At his sister's words, Kuhn groaned.

"Oh would you stop saying that?" Kuhn groaned irritably. "Pandora isn't going to-" Before he could finish his sentence, a few of the windows at the far end shattered by gun fire. "What the hell?! I just _paid_ for those new glass stained windows too!"

"Pandora!" Rebecca suddenly shrieked. Pandora glanced over and her eyes widened when she saw a bullet whiz by her and into the wall behind her. Helena shrieked and hid behind a vase plant. A few shots fired before a black armored soldier entered the room through the broken window.

"Man! Finding your place was pretty difficult, Mr. Tokuoka." The soldier remarked. Kuhn narrowed his eyes at the soldier.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kuhn snapped. "First you destroy _my_ property, then you _barge into my said property_?!"

_He certainly is an exotic one in person._ The soldier thought. _Oh well. I've come here to test his strength and to see if the higher-ups made the right choice choosing him and his GU Corporation as their allies._

"Mr. Tokuoka, I can assure you that I hold nothing against you." The soldier remarked coolly. "All I want is the girl." He gestured to Pandora as he said that.

"What do you need Pandora for?" Kuhn questioned. The soldier's lips under his helmet formed a smile.

_Ah, now I see why the higher-ups chose him._ The soldier thought. _Because of his calculating mind, and overall calm nature, it makes him a very tough opponent._

"Defeat me, and I'll give you a check to repair the damage I caused." The soldier told Kuhn. "Lose, and the girl, Pandora, shall be coming with me."

"Big brother." Rebecca frowned, worried. At the soldier's terms, Kuhn chuckled.

"You seem quite confident that you can defeat me." Kuhn told the soldier. "I'm not the CEO of GU Corp for nothing! I accept your challenge!"

"Wonderful!" The soldier retorted as he activated his duel disk. Kuhn followed suit.

"DUEL!"

"I'll take the first turn, CEO." The soldier told his opponent. "And to begin my turn, I activate Boot Sector Launch!" The massive gun-like Field Spell appeared onto his field. He then pulled 2 other cards from his hand. "Due to Boot Sector, I can Special Summon up to 2 Rokkets from my hand. Come! Magnarokket Dragon and Metal Rokket Dragon!" The blue and metal bullet dragons appeared onto the soldier's field. (Magnarokket Dragon, Level 4 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2100/1500 (originally 1800/1200), Metalrokket Dragon, Level 4 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2000/1700 (originally 1700/1400.) Kuhn's hand: 5 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 2 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 4000.) Upon seeing the 2 monsters, Pandora frowned, while Kuhn stared; trying to calculate what the soldier's next move would be. Kuhn concluded that the soldier would either Link Summon or Xyz Summon. He was proven right when the dark blue circuit appeared.

"The Summoning Conditions are 2 Rokket monsters! I set Magnarokket and Metalrokket Dragons into the Link Markers! Arise Link 2! Booster Dragon!" The soldier announced as the dragon with a magnifying glass-like gun appeared. (Booster Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/BR. ATK: 1900. Kuhn's hand: 5 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 2 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 4000.)

"Since this guy is using a Rokket Deck, we'll be seeing a lot of Link Summoning." Rebecca frowned, clutching onto Pandora. Kuhn tched, while Pandora watched the duel progress. Helena watched from behind the plant.

_I already knew that this was the Deck my colleagues were going to use for their soldiers for their grand plan._ Kuhn thought. _It is the most logical deck for a soldier, after all._

"I Normal Summon Silverokket Dragon to my field." The soldier continued as a silver bullet dragon appeared. (Silverokket Dragon, Level 4 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2200/400 (originally 1900/100). Kuhn's hand: 5 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 1 card. ? Soldier's LP: 4000.) The soldier grabbed the last in his hand and set it. Once he did, he thrusted his right hand forward. "I now activate Booster Dragon's effect! With it, I target 1 monster on the field and it gains 500 ATK! Of course, I target my own Silverokket Dragon! You cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation" Both dragons glowed a purple aura.

"Why would he do that?" Helena wondered as she stepped out from her hiding place to stand next to Pandora and Rebecca.

"To do this, girl!" The soldier retorted. "Silverokket Dragon effect! When it's targeted by a Link monster's effect, it self destructs! Then! I can look at your Extra Deck and banish 1 monster from it!"

"Banish a monster from the Extra Deck?!" Helena gasped.

"Rokkets show their true worth when they self destruct." Rebecca grimaced. Kuhn tched, then pressed a button on his duel disk to reveal his Extra Deck to his opponent. The soldier skimmed through Kuhn's Extra Deck; deciding on which one to banish. After a bit, he pressed one. "I'll banish that one." A ghostly form of Topologic Zerovoros's card appeared before it vanished.

"Tch…!" Kuhn grunted.

"Now one of your Link -4 monsters are gone from the game." The soldier grinned. "Now you can't use it to banish all cards on the field when a monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link monster points to. I end my turn. And since I have, Silverokket Dragon's 2nd effect activates! Since it was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 other Rokket monster from my Deck! Come, Exploderokket Dragon!" A yellow and green bullet dragon that look liked a bomb appeared onto the soldier's field. (Exploderokket Dragon, Level 7 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2300 (originally 2000). Kuhn's hand: 5 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 4000.) "Your turn Mr. Tokuoka."

"He got a new Rokket monster?" Helena frowned. "That's not good."

"It's not." Pandora added with a frown. "Now Booster Dragon has a new target for it to use its effects on."

"My turn, draw!" Kuhn declared as he drew his card. (Kuhn's hand: 6 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 4000.) He pulled a card from his hand. "I'll start off with this! **Topologic Lattice Dragon**!" A dark blue cybernetic dragon appeared onto Kuhn's field. (**Topologic Lattice Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1000.** Kuhn's hand: 5 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 4000.)

"Eh? Topologic?" Helena questioned.

"When you're the CEO of a company, you can make your deck to be anything you so please." Pandora noted.

_Topologic… It seems Kuhn has been busy forming his Deck._ Pandora thought. _Looks like I'll be getting a sneak peek at his prowess as a duelist._

"Topologic Lattice Dragon effect!" Kuhn announced. "Upon me Special Summoning it, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

"I see. Instead of using its first effect so you wouldn't be locked out of your Extra Deck fully, you went for burn damage instead." The soldier noted as he took the 500 damage. (? Soldier's LP: 4000 - 500 - 3500. Kuhn's hand: 5 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 3500.)

"Big brother is thinking smart on this." Rebecca smiled slightly.

"He is." Pandora agreed with the older female.

"Next up, I shall Normal Summon **Topologic Vector Dragon**; who then let's me Special Summon **Topologic Spectrum Dragon** from my Deck!" Kuhn continued as the 2 cybernetic dragons appeared onto his field. (**Topologic Spectrum Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800/1000. Topologic Vector Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 800/1000. **Kuhn's hand: 4 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 3500.)

"Three monsters just like that. That's big brother for you." Rebecca grinned. Once she spoke, Kuhn raised his right arm upwards.

"Appear! The circuit that guides us!" Kuhn announced as the dark blue circuit appeared. "Arrowhead confirmed! The Summoning Condition is 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster! I set Topologic Lattice Dragon into the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear Link 1! **Topologic Code Breaker**!" Out of the circuit came forth a dark armored code breaker. (**Topologic Code Breaker, ****attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: ****1, LInk Arrow: B. ATK: 500. **Kuhn's hand: 4 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 3500.)

"Hoh? A Link 1 monster?" The soldier wondered aloud. "So be it."

"Topologic Code Breaker effect!" Kuhn continued. "If this card is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Topologic Simulation or 1 card that lists Cyberse in its name or card text from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand." A card ejected out of Kuhn's deck and he revealed it. "I of course choose Topologic Simulation! Which I now activate!" Upon activation, the apartment turned into that of like a video game or network simulation. After that, Kuhn gestured to his Field Spell, which glowed. "Topologic Simulation effect! With its effect, I Special Summon a Topologic Token to my field!" A grey cybernetic dragon token appeared under Code Breaker's Link Marker. "Appear for the 2nd time! The circuit that guides us!" The circuit appeared again. "Arrowhead confirmed! The Summoning Condition is 1 Level 1 monster! I set my Topologic Token into the Link Marker! Appear Link 1! Linkuriboh!" Out the circuit came forth a small cybernetic creature that spoke "Kuri Kuri!". (Linkuriboh, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1. Link Arrow: B. ATK: 300. Kuhn's hand: 4 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 3500.) At the sight of the small creature, the soldier laughed.

"Ha! A Kuriboh?! What a joke!" The soldier laughed.

"Its not the ATK points that decide the strength." Kuhn told the soldier. "It's the effects that truly matter." He raised his right arm up again. "Let me show you what I mean! Appear for the 3rd time! The circuit that guides us!" The circuit appeared again. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 Effect Monsters! I set Linkuriboh and Topologic Code Breaker into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Come forth Link 2! **Topologic Prototype DZ-3**!" A cybernetic brown-scaled dragon appeared into the Extra Monster Zone. (**Topologic Prototype DZ-3, ****attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: T/B. ATK: 1500. **Kuhn's hand: 4 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 3500.)

"Ah, your infamous Link climbing." The soldier mused.

"Yeah well, let's keep it going!" Kuhn grinned. "But first, due to Spectrum's effect, I can Normal Summon again this turn. I shall Normal Summon Flame Bufferlo to my field." The flaming buffalo cyberse monster appeared next to Topologic Vector Dragon. (Flame Bufferlo, attribute: FIRE, type; Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1400/200. Kuhn's hand: 3 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 3500.) "Appear for the 4th time! The circuit that guides us!" The circuit appeared once more. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Effect Monsters! I set the Link 2 Topologic Prototype DZ-3, Topologic Spectrum Dragon, and Flame Bufferlo into the Link Markers! Manifest Link 4! Topologic Bomber Dragon!" The red cybernetic dragon emerged and unleashed a roar. (Topologic Bomber Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/BL/BR. ATK: 3000. Kuhn's hand: 3 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 3500.)

"There it is! One of big brother's ace monsters! Topologic Bomber Dragon!" Rebecca smiled.

"I must say, impressive." Helena smiled.

"Yeah." Pandora nodded in agreement.

"Humph. Topologic Bomber Dragon eh?" The soldier mused. "Not bad."

"Yeah well, you'll like this!" Kuhn grinend. "Flame Bufferlo's effect! Since he left the field, I discard 1 Cyberse monster to draw 2 cards!" Kuhn discarded Dotscaper, then drew 2. After he did, the 8 pixel block monster appeared onto Kuhn's field. (Dotscaper, attribute: EARTH, type: Cyberse, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0/2100. Kuhn's hand: 4 cards. Kuhn's LP: 4000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 3500.) After Dotscaper returned, Topologic Bomber Dragon began to glow brightly.

"What's going on?!" The soldier gaped.

"Topologic Bomber Dragon effect!" Kuhn grinned. "See when a monster is Special Summoned to a Zone a Link monster points to, all monsters in the Main Monster Zones are destroyed!"

"Wh-What?!"

"Full Overlap!" Kuhn declared as Bomber Dragon's winged began to charge up with green energy before unleashing it.

"Damn you! Fine! I activate Booster Dragon's effect!" The soldier growled. "I target Exploderokket Dragon for this effect! But then that triggers Exploderokket Dragon's effect! By self destructing, we _both_ take 2000 points of damage!"

"Big brother!" Rebecca called out.

"Kuhn!" Pandora called out, concern evident in her voice as both duelist's fields filled with smoke. (Kuhn's LP: 4000 - 2000 = 2000. ? Soldier's LP: 3500 - 2000 = 1500. Kuhn's hand: 4 cards. Kuhn's LP: 2000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 1500.)

"Ha! Now all your other monsters are gone due to your stupidity!" The soldier laughed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?" The soldier questioned. His eyes widened when he saw that Kuhn's other monsters weren't destroyed. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Topologic Simulation makes all Cyberse monsters unaffected by the effects of Topologic monsters." Kuhn explained, a grin on his face.

"Great work big brother!" Rebecca cheered.

"Damn you!" The soldier growled as Kuhn raised his right arm up again.

"Appear for the 5th time! The circuit that guides us!" Kuhn declared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summon Conditions are 2 Effect Monsters! I set Dotscaper and Topologic Vector Dragon into the Link Markers! Appear now Link 2! Code Talker!" Out of the circuit came forth a small cybernetic warrior. (Code Talker, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: T/B. ATK: 1800 (originally 1300). Kuhn's hand: 4 cards. Kuhn's LP: 2000. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 1500.)

"Humph. Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect would activate again, but due to your Field Spell, it's effect resolves without destroying your Code Talker." The soldier frowned.

"It matters not!" Kuhn grinned. "Because I'm ending this now! Battle! Topologic Bomber Dragon, attack Booster Dragon!" The red cybernetic dragon charged up its attack. "Ultimate Malicious Code!" The red code beam shot out of Bomber Dragon's mouth and towards Booster Dragon. However…

"So predictable!" The soldier laughed. "You may have surprised me a couple times with your cards, but they've been nothing I couldn't handle! Trap card activate! **Rokket Fire**! Now by sending Booster Dragon to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 2 Dragons from my Graveyard! Come back, Booster Dragon and Silverokket Dragon! And since Booster Dragon was sent to the Graveyard prior to me bringing it back, I also revive Metalrokket Dragon from my Graveyard!" All 3 Dragons returned to the field. Once Booster Dragon returned, its gun-like weapon charged. "And now for my favorite part!" The soldier pointed his right index finger at Kuhn. "_You_ take damage equal to Booster Dragon's ATK!"

"Booster Dragon's ATK is 1900." Pandora frowned deeply. "So Kuhn takes 1900 points of damage." Helena gaped as the shot from Booster Dragon hit Kuhn in the chest; thus making him slide backwards. (Kuhn's LP: 2000 - 1900 = 100. Kuhn's hand: 4 cards. Kuhn's LP: 100. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 1500.)

"Only 100 LP." Rebecca whispered, worried.

"Tch… I'll admit your Trap caught me off guard, but I get a replay attack!" Kuhn told the Soldier.

"True." The soldier admitted. "But thanks to Rokket Fire, you can't use Topologic Bomber Dragon's damaging effect to finish me off."

"I know." Kuhn told the soldier. "Topologic Bomber Dragon, attack Booster Dragon! Ultimate Malicious Code!" This time the attack connected, making the soldier grunt as Booster Dragon shattered. (? Soldier's LP: 1500 - 1100 = 400. Kuhn's hand: 4 cards. Kuhn's LP: 100. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 400.) Kuhn grabbed 2 cards from his hand and set them. "I end my turn with 2 cards." (Kuhn's hand: 2 cards. Kuhn's LP: 100. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 400.) "Your move."

"Ha! You fool!" The soldier grinned. "Since Exploderokket Dragon was destroyed this turn, I can Special Summon Shelrokket Dragon from my Deck!" The yellow bullet dragon appeared next to SIlverokket Dragon. (Shelrokket Dragon, Level 2 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1400/2300 (originally 1100/2000). Kuhn's hand: 2 cards. Kuhn's LP: 100. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 400.)

"Now it's my turn! Draw!" (Kuhn's hand: 2 cards. Kuhn's LP: 100. ? Soldier's hand: 1 card. ? Soldier's LP: 400.) The soldier looked at the card he drew and revealed it. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Booster Dragon!" The monster reappeared onto the field. "Now the stage is set for _my_ comeback. Appear! The future circuit!" The circuit appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 3 Effect Monsters! I set Link 2 Booster Dragon, Silverokket, and Metalrokket Dragons into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear Link 4! Borreload Dragon!" Out of the circuit came forth an armored gun dragon. (Borreload Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: L/R/BL/BR. ATK: 3000. Kuhn's hand: 2 cards. Kuhn's LP: 100. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 400.)

"3000 ATK!" Rebecca gasped.

"Battle!" The soldier declared. "Borreload Dragon, attack Topologic Dragon! Anti Enemy Varrett! You cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect!" Borreload Dragon glowed purple as Topologic Bomber Dragon's ATK fell to 2500. "This is the end Kuhn!" _And it seems so is my higher-ups putting you on the team!_ Borreload's attack connected with Bomber Dragon; thus creating an explosion on Kuhn's side of the field.

"Big brother!" Rebecca shrieked.

"I win, Mr. Tokuoka!" The soldier grinned.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?" The soldier questioned as the smoke cleared.

"Is he?!" Rebecca gasped.

"I activated my face-down card, Limit Code!" Kuhn revealed. "I place 3 Counters on it, then I Special Summon Encode Talker from my Extra Deck and equip it with this card!"

"Tch…!" The soldier grunted.

"Thank goodness." Rebecca breathed relieved.

"Replaying my attack is pointless." The soldier frowned deeply. "I end my turn."

"Big mistake." Kuhn grinned. "And I'll show you why on my turn! Draw!" (Kuhn's hand: 3 cards. Kuhn's LP: 100. ? Soldier's hand: 0 cards. ? Soldier's LP: 400.)

"It's over for that guy." Pandora smiled. "With Encode Talker's effect, that is." Kuhn looked at his hand, then thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Encode Talker, attack Borreload Dragon! Final Encode!" The blue armored cyberse charged forward and slashed at the dragon.

"Fool! Borreload Dragon has more ATK than Encode Talker!" The soldier laughed. "Besides, I use Borreload Dragon's effect to reduce Encode' Talker's ATK by 500! Anti Enemy Varrett!" Encode Talker's ATK dropped to 1800.

"It doesn't matter!" Kuhn retorted. "Encode Talker's effect! Since it or a monster it points to that battled your monster that has more ATK than Borreload, Encode Talker gives Topologic Bomber Dragon the ATK of your Borreload's until the End Phase!"

"Wh-What?!" The soldier gaped as Bomber Dragon's ATK rose to 5500.

"Yus!" Helena grinned. "Now his Bomber Dragon has more ATK than Borreload Dragon!"

"Big brother has this now!" Rebecca cheered.

"Battle! Topologic Bomber Dragon, attack Borreload Dragon!" Kuhn declared as Bomber Dragon began to charge for its attack. "Ultimate Malicious Code!" The red beam blasted Borreload Dragon through its center; thus destroying it. The shockwave from the attack launched the soldier outside of the broken window. (? Soldier's LP: 400 - 2500 = 0.) A check of $700 laid on the floor where the soldier was once standing.

"Nice going Kuhn." Pandora smiled. "Although, I had no idea you had a Cyberse Deck. Especially not a Topologic Deck."

"The deck was given to me by the higher ups when I became CEO of GU." Kuhn told her.

"Ah. That's good." Pandora grinned. "It's a rare deck, I'll give ya that. And you use it well too."

"He does." Rebecca smiled. "Now we should clean up the mess that guy made."

"I'll get the broom and dust pan." Helena remarked as she went to the closet. They smiled as Kuhn picked up the check and they began to clean.

At the unknown location where the massive building was located, the 4 shadowed figures observed the duel through their monitors.

"It seems us picking Kuhn to be a part of our group was a good choice." The 1st shadowed figure spoke,

"And the DARK Cyberse Deck we've created for him worked quite well." The 2nd figure agreed.

"Indeed." The 3rd figure added.

"Let us watch as these next events play out over the next several months." The 4th figure spoke up. "We need this time to prepare ourselves for the next phase of our plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 3rd of my fanmade Yu-Gi-Oh! Series - Yu-Gi-Oh! Renaissance! Another duel for this chapter, and the official of Black Paladin! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, just this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 3

A black and red-armored warrior with a blade on the right shoulder strided down the hallways of what appeared to be a highly advanced facility; based on the walls and floors of the inside. Despite said warrior being inside the facility, the warrior still kept the helmet on. A few soldiers wearing the same armor as the soldier that fought against Kuhn Tokuoka. The warrior tsked angrily at the loss that one soldier had been given by the CEO of GU Corporation.

_Stupid fool._ The warrior thought. _Whoever is doing training for the new recruits, and occasionally the old, has become a little too…..soft….. The Boss requested that I give the instructors a little message…._ After a few moments of silent walking, the warrior reached the destination it was seeking. The warrior stood at the entrance of a large training room where new recruits were being trained and the warrior saw the trainer she was looking for.

"Ah, Instructor Hayes, there you are." The armored warrior remarked. The instructor, a man in his 60's, turned to look at the armored warrior. Even the cadets he was training stopped to look at the warrior.

"Black Paladin." Instructor Hayes remarked. "What brings you to my classroom?"

"The soldier that fought against the CEO of the GU Corporation." Black Paladin remarked coolly as he stepped into the classroom. "That soldier was trained by you, was he not?" Instructor Hayes stared at Black Paladin for a few moments, then recomposed himself.

"While that is true, the whole purpose of that duel was to see if adding Tokuoka to our team was worth the effort." The instructor replied. "Surely one of the higher-ups told you this."

"Oh they did." Black Paladin remarked as he walked around the room, eventually stopping at a cadet's desk and glanced at the material. Black Paladin groaned, then picked up the book off the desk and held it up. "And _this_ is what we're teaching our cadets these days? Slow paced games? Tribute Summoning? This is basic trash!" Black Paladin then ripped the book in half, much to the cadets and Hayes's shock.

"Y-You can't just barge in here and destroy our property!" Hayes protested. However, a cold expression sent his way from Black Paladin shut him up.

"In case you've forgotten Hayes….I _am_ one of the many higher-ups!" Black Paladin snapped. "I have the right to eliminate you from your position should I choose to! And from what I've seen from my office prior, all your exam duels to ship cadets off to Operation: World War III is despicable! _None _of these current cadets will survive out in the cruel world without the necessary dueling skills! Because of you slowing everyone down, our cadets aren't ready! They need to understand _every _aspect of Duel Monsters! Not just the basics!" After the little rant and striding around the room a couple more times, Black Paladin stood across from Hayes once again. "So if you want to keep your job here Hayes….I suggest you step your game up….. Otherwise, you'll be on a one way trip to being fired." He paused, then added. "Although, I suppose it doesn't matter if you do or not. You'll be getting fired in the next 24 hours anyways….. Of course, there is _one way_ for you to save your _precious career_….."

"And that is?" Hayes inquired.

"You duel me." Black Paladin told him. "Win, and I will not fire you. But if you lose…then you're fired… Understood?"

"Of course I understand!" Hayes scowled. " In fact, we can duel right here."

"Where your cadets could get hurt?" Black Paladin raised an eyebrow. "Well, as much as I love being ruthless, I will not harm our cadets. They need training, not to become bloody stains on the floor."

"Humph. Even though you're ruthless as you said, you still hold some honor." Hayes admitted. "Very well. To the arena." He lifted his left hand and pressed some buttons on a control panel on his wrist. After he did, the area began to spin. The cadets watched in awe as the spinning came to a stop. In place of the classroom was a coliseum. Black Paladin looked around, amused.

"A coliseum…how fitting." Black Paladin remarked.

"I figured." Hayes agreed as he activated his duel disk. "I'll show you _and _my cadets in training that i'm _not_ some softie! Get ready, Black Paladin!"

"I'm _always_ ready!" Black Paladin grinned as he too activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"I'll take the first move, Instructor!" Black Paladin declared. He looked at his hand and grinned.

_This'll do just nicely._ Black Paladin thought as she grabbed 5 cards from her hand and set them.

"I set 5 cards and end my turn." Black Paladin told the instructor. The cadets, and Hayes, gaped in shock. However, Hayes regained his composure and gnashed his teeth.

"_You dare mock me_?!" Hayes snarled.

"Mock you? What on earth are you talking about?" Black Paladin shrugged.

"Damn you! Fine! I draw!" Hayes declared. (Black Paladin's hand: 0 cards. Black Paladin's LP: 4000. Hayes's hand: 6 cards. Hayes's LP: 4000.) Hayes looked over his hand and his anger vanished. "I'll start my turn off by setting my Scale 2 Servant of Endymion and Scale 8 Magister of Endymion into the Pendulum Scales!" He placed both monsters in the 1st and 5th Spell/Trap Zones on his duel disk. 2 blue pillars appeared behind him. "With this, I now Summon monsters between Levels 2-7 simultaneously! Pendulum Summon! Arise Level 6 Mythical Beast Jackal King and Level 7 Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic!" A red and black-dressed and white-haired/older Endymion, the Mighty Magician and a grown-up Jackal appeared onto the field. (Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic, Level 7 DARK Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 8, ATK/DEF: 2800/1700. Mythical Beast Jackal King, Level 6 DARK Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 2400/1400. Black Paladin's hand: 0 cards. Black Paladin's LP: 4000. Hayes's hand: 2 cards. Hayes's LP: 4000. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counter(s): 1. Mythical Beast Jackal King's Spell Counters: 2.)

"So you _aren't_ messing around." Black Paladin noted. "Heh. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by your Deck of choice. All instructors have this deck to my knowledge."

"Well let's see how you like this!" Hayes grinned as he activated a Spell. "I activate the Continuou Spell, Spell Absorption! Now every time we play a Spell, I shall recover 500 LP on that Spell's resolution."

"Fine by me, old man." Black Paladin told him. "And your 2 Endymion monsters in the Pendulum Zones each gain a Spell Counter, while your Jackal King gains 2."

"Correct!" Hayes retorted. (Black Paladin's hand: 0 cards. Black Paladin's LP: 4000. Hayes's hand: 1 card. Hayes's LP: 4000. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counter(s): 1. Mythical Beast Jackal King's Spell Counters: 2.)

"Now that you formation is set up, I'm assuming you shall go in for the attack?" Black Paladin noted.

"Not just yet!" Hayes retorted. "I'm gonna make sure you're defeated this turn! I Normal Summon the Tuner monster **Mythical Beast Deimos** from my hand!" The shadowed magical beast-like creature appeared onto his field. (**Mythical Beast Deimos, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Pendulum, Level 3, Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 100/2000. **Black Paladin's hand: 0 cards. Black Paladin's LP: 4000. Hayes's hand: 0 cards. Hayes's LP: 4000. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counter(s): 1. Mythical Beast Jackal King's Spell Counters: 2.)

"Hoh? A Tuner monster?" Black Paladin wondered aloud. "Interesting…"

"Let's see how _interested _you're in after this!" Hayes shot back as he raised his right arm upward. "I tune my Level 3 Mythical Beast Deimos with my Level 7 Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic!" The 2 monsters turned into 10 white stars that soared into a green pillar of light. Shortly after, Hayes began to chant. "Master of magic you have transcended your limits and now unleash the ultimate magic! Synchro Summon! Descend now! Level 10! **Endymion, the Ultimate Master of Magic**!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a black and grey-dressed magician. Said magician twirled its staff before going into an offensive stance. (**Endymion, the Ultimate Master of Magic****, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum, Level 3, Scale 12, ATK/DEF: 3800/2700. **Black Paladin's hand: 0 cards. Black Paladin's LP: 4000. Hayes's hand: 0 cards. Hayes's LP: 4000. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counter(s): 1. Mythical Beast Jackal King's Spell Counters: 2.)

"Ah yes…Endymion, the Master Magician's final form…" Black Paladin mused before grinning. "Ha. I look forward to wiping it off the field."

"Then go ahead and try!" Hayes shot back as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Mythical Beast Jackal King, attack her directly!"

"Hold it! Before you left your Main Phase and enter your Battle, I activate the Trap, **Corrupted Wall**!"

"No you don't! I activate Endymion, the Ultimate Master of Magic's effect!" Hayes countered. "By returning Magister to my hand, then I negate your trap's activation and destroy it!" Black Paladin tsked as her trap shattered. "Not only that, but my Endymion gains the Counter Magister had while on the field!"

"Humph. So you stopped 1 Trap." Black Paladin remarked. "It won't ultimately matter though." He chuckles darkly. "Because you just doomed yourself old man."

"I don't believe that!" Hayes snapped. "As I was saying, Mythical Beast Jackal King, attack Black Paladin directly!" This time, the jackal king charged towards the black and red armored warrior. The jackal slashed Black Paladin's suit; thus making him step backwards a bit. (Black Paladin's LP: 4000 - 1200 = 2800. Black Paladin's hand: 0 cards. Black Paladin's LP: 2800. Hayes's hand: 1 card. Hayes's LP: 4000. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Endymion, the Ultimate Master of Magic's Spell Counter(s): 1. Mythical Beast Jackal King's Spell Counters: 2.)

"In case you lot were wondering, I activated Damage Diet." Black Paladin explained. "So that's why I only took 1200 damage from the attack."

"It matters not." Hayes remarked. "Endymion, direct attack!" The elder magician raised his staff and fired a beam of magic at the back and red armored warrior. Just as the attack was about to hit, Black Paladin began to laugh darkly.

"_I told you that you doomed yourself_!" Black Paladin sneered as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Trap card activate! **Corrupted Vortex**!"

"Wh-What?!"

"Thanks to my Vortex, I shall banish your "Ultimate Master of Magic" to allow to me Special Summon from either my Extra or GY, 1 monster that holds a Level/Rank/Link Rating less than or equal to the Level/Rank/Link Rating of the monster I banished!"

"This can't be happening!" Hayes gaped in shock as his Level 10 Synchro vanished from his field.

"Now that that magician of yours is gone, I shall call upon my **Corruption Hydra** to swallow you whole!" Black Paladin told Hayes in a menacing tone as she pulled a card out of her Extra Deck and placed it onto her duel disk. "Dark serpent your power is within the corrupt unleash it and destroy the pure! Xyz Summon! Rise Rank 8! **Corruption Hydra**!" Out of a dark portal came forth a black-scaled hydra; who possessed 3 heads. The hydra roared at Hayes. (**Corruption Hydra, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Xyz, Rank 8, ATK/DEF: 4000/3500. Xyz Material(s): 1. **Black Paladin's hand: 0 cards. Black Paladin's LP: 2800. Hayes's hand: 1 card. Hayes's LP: 4000. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Mythical Beast Jackal King's Spell Counters: 2.)

"A Rank 8 Xyz monster just like that…" A cadet muttered.

"_This_ is strength cadets!" Black Paladin told them.

"So what? I still have my Jackal King!" Hayes pointed out. At his words, Black Paladin chuckled.

"Don't be so sure about that, old man."

"Hmm?"

"I activate my Hydra's effect!" Black Paladin announced. "Upon its Special Summon, I shall banish up to 2 cards on the field! I choose your Mythical Beast Jackal King and your Servant of Endymion!" The black-scaled hydra-like dragon roared; thus the chosen cards began to glow a black aura.

"Not so fast!" Hayes countered. "I use my Jackal King's effect! I remove the 2 Spell Counters from Servant to-!"

"Negate my effect?" Black Paladin finished his sentence with a sigh. "How annoying. Regardless, I activate another effect of my Hydra's! By using 1 Xyz Material, I can activate 1 of 3 effects! I choose the 1st effect, which means the effect of your Jackal King is negated!"

"Damn you!" Hayes growled as the Hydra bit its 1 and only Xyz Material. Not only did Mythical Beast Jackal grey out, but both the Jackal King and the Servant vanished from the field. Hayes grabbed his Magister and reset it in the scale. "Fine! Then I'll place Magister back in the scale! Which thanks to Spell Absorption, I gain 500 LP!" Hayes's body glowed a bright green as his LP rose to 4500. (Hayes's LP: 4000 + 500 = 4500. Black Paladin's hand: 0 cards. Black Paladin's LP: 2800. Hayes's hand: 0 cards. Hayes's LP: 4500.) "That ends my turn."

"Not quite." Black Paladin spoke up. "See during the End Phase, if my Hydra has no Xyz Materials, I can attach up to 3 cards from my Graveyard to him as Xyz Material. Of course, I only need 1 Xyz Material for my upcoming turn, and the final turn of our duel. So, I'll attach Damage Diet from my GY to my Hydra." The trap card soared out of a GY portal and turned into a black orb that orbited Corruption Hydra. After that, Black Paladin placed his right hand on top of his Deck. "Time to end this. Draw!" (Black Paladin's hand: 1 card. Black Paladin's LP: 2800. Hayes's hand: 0 cards. Hayes's LP: 4500.) Black Paladin looked at the card he drew, then back up at Hayes. "I activate Corruption Hydra's 3rd effect. By using 1 Xyz Material, I halve your LP, then I gain the amount you lost. So I'll be taking 2250 LP away from you." Hayes flinched, then fell to his knees as Corruption Hydra shot out a black beam from its 3 mouths at him. After they dissipated, Hayes's LP was now 2250, and Black Paladin's 5050.

"I lost?!" Hayes finally realized.

"That's right." Black Paladin told the elderly instructor nonchalantly as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle. Corruption Hydra, end this duel!" The 3-headed hydra roared, then shot out 3 more black beams. Each one connecting on Hayes's body. The elderly instructor screamed as his body evaporated into nothing as his LP hit 0. Black Paladin sighed as the area returned to the classroom. All of the cadets had horrified/shocked faces. Black Paladin took notice of their expressions and rolled his eyes.

"When I said he'd be fired, I also meant literally." Black Paladin snarked. "And as far as I'm concerned, I'm your new instructor. So if you can't take my ruthlessness, then get out of here next time this class is in session. You lot are dismissed." The cadets nodded shakily, then left the classroom.

Black Paladin had left the classroom shortly after the cadets did and entered his personal office. Once he did, he activated a communication with a shadowed figure.

"I see you've done what I've asked." The shadowed figure remarked.

"I have." Black Paladin nodded. "But eliminating that Instructor from our ranks isn't that big of an issue." He paused, and was about to add something, but the shadowed figure figured out what he was about to say; thus said it first.

"You're referring to Justice Knight, aren't you?" The shadowed figure inquired. Black Paladin nodded.

"Yes." He remarked.

"Do not worry about her for now." The shadowed figure told him dismissively. "Just focus on training on the cadets and mercenaries that begin to learn too much."

"Understood." Black Paladin replied coolly.

"However….." The shadowed figure added. "I _will_ allow you to face Justice Knight should she find out anything pertaining to anything towards us…. It's only a matter of time until she's down to just 1 company to look for information….."

"I understand." Black Paladin replied. "I'll make sure that Justice Knight doesn't step over her boundaries." The shadowed figure nodded, then ended the communication between the 2 shortly after.

**Black Paladin (OC Cards):**

**Corrupted Vortex, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Banish 1 monster on the field. After that, Special Summon 1 DARK Extra Deck monster from either your Extra Deck or GY with a Level/Rank/Link Rating less than or equal to the banished monster's Level/Rank/Link Rating. (This Special Summon is treated as either a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Link Summon. If you Special Summon an Xyz monster via this card's effect: Attach this card to it as Xyz Material.)**

**Corrupted Wall, type: Normal Trap. Effect: When the opponent leaves their Main Phase 1 and enters the start of their Battle Phase; you can apply this effect: All damage you take during this Battle Phase is halved. At the end of the Battle Phase: You can Special Summon as many Level 8 or below "Corrupted Knight" monsters as possible from either your hand, Deck, GY, or banished zone to your field. The effects of these Special Summoned monsters by this card's effect are negated and are destroyed during the next End Phase. (This effect ignores the effects of card(s) that would prevent those monster(s) from leaving the field.)**

**Corruption Hydra, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Xyz, Rank 8, ATK/DEF: 4000/3500. Effect: 2+ Level 8 DARK monsters**

**The Special Summon of this card cannot be negated. If this card is Special Summoned: You can banish up to 2 cards on the field, ignoring those card's effects. During either players turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to activate 1 of the following effects:  
-Negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls.**

**-Negate the activation of a Spell/Trap card/or Spell/Trap card effect and destroy it.**

**-Half your opponent's LP, and if you do, increase your LP by the amount lost via this effect.**

**During the End Phase, if this card has no Xyz Materials: Target up to 3 cards in your GY; attach them to this card as Xyz Materials.**

**? Instructor Hayes (OC Cards):**

****Mythical Beast Deimos, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Pendulum, Level 3, Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 100/2000. ****Pendulum Effect:**

**If you have no card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Mythical Beast" Pendulum Monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Mythical Beast Deimos" once per turn.**

**Monster Effect:**

**Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves. Once per turn (Quick Play), if a "Mythical Beast" Pendulum Monster Card you control is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Endymion, the Ultimate Master of Magic****, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum, Level 3, Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 3800/2700. ****Pendulum Effect:**

**You can remove 6 Spell Counters from your field; Special Summon this card from the Pendulum Zone, then count the number of cards you control that can have a Spell Counter, destroy up to that many cards on the field, and if you do, place Spell Counters on this card equal to the number of cards destroyed. You can only use this effect of "Endymion, the Ultimate Master of Magic" once per turn.**

**Monster Effect:**

**1 Spellcaster-type Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner monsters**

**Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 3 Spell Counters on this card when that Spell resolves. Once per turn, when a Spell/Trap Card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can return 1 card you control with a Spell Counter to the hand, and if you do, negate the activation, and if you do that, destroy it. Then, you can place the same number of Spell Counters on this card that the returned card had. While this card has a Spell Counter, your opponent cannot target it with card effects, also it cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. When this card with a Spell Counter is destroyed by battle: You can add 1 Spell from either your Deck or GY to your hand. If this card is destroyed: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.**

****0713MM: Short chapter I know. But don't worry guys! The chapters WILL get longer, I promise! If any of you readers have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know either in a review or a PM!****


End file.
